Until The World Stop Spinning
by and if we let go
Summary: River recoge su pistola y la limpia del polvo, en un lado dice 'Bad Wolf'. Huh, raro, no recuerda que eso estuviese escrito allí. Spoiler para todas las temporadas.


**Nada me pertenece, todo a la BBC. Si fuera mío, Rory no moriría tanto como para llenar un cementerio él solo.**

**He tenido antojo de Rose/River toda la semana. Tenía que hacer algo.**

* * *

River piensa que es un fantasma cuando la ve («¡Tonterías! No existen los fantasmas», el Doctor diría). Lo que la hace pensar eso es la inusual palidez de la chica (porque eso era lo que era, solo una chica, no mayor que Amy o Rory) y porque la niebla del planeta en donde están, se está haciendo cada vez más gruesa. River ya ha visto suficiente películas de terror para saber que eso no era nada bueno.

Su anterior cuerpo, Mels, y a Amy le encantaban las películas de ese tipo, para el disgusto de Rory (que las odiaba con todo su ser).

Mira a la TARDIS mientras saca discretamente su arma. Si el Doctor la estuviese viendo, ya estaría saliendo de la caja y echándole un sermón acerca del por qué las armas de cualquier tipo no son la solución para nada bueno. River rodaría los ojos cuando él no estuviese viendo y le contestaría que no todo el universo puede salirse de un problema solo con hablar y hablar hasta cansar al atacante. Él la miraría mal y no le hablaría hasta después. Típico.

Bueno, tendría que arriesgarse a horas de tratamiento silencioso y un sermón, porque la chica se veía ligeramente peligrosa con su arma, apuntándole al pecho. Huh, piensa River, debe ser la primera vez que alguien le apunta primero. La niebla no le permite ver más allá de unos metros al frente, si sigue así, tendría que acercarse a la chica y arriesgarse a ser un blanco más accesible, eso es algo que no puede permitirse si quiere tener una posibilidad de no quedar herida.

Apunta su propia arma a la chica. Está bien, si la chica no quería hablar, lo haría ella.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual me estés apuntando con tu arma?

La chica pestañea sorprendida.

— Me parece que no, pero mis instintos me dicen que tú eres peligrosa con una. Así que me mantendré segura, gracias. —dice. River levanta una ceja.

La chica parece cansada y a punto de desplomarse en el suelo arenoso. River siente una especie de lastima por ella.

— ¿Qué tal si yo suelto mi arma y tú la tuya? Así no seremos un peligro para ninguna de las dos, ¿qué te parece eso, niña? —la nombrada se tensa.

— No soy una niña. No tengo diecinueve, ya crecí. —Las palabras no son de River para oírlas, pero no lo puedo evitar al estar tan cerca de ella— Acepto—dice ahora para River—, pero tú tienes que soltarlas primero.

River se debate internamente. ¿Las debería soltar al frente de esta extraña chica? ¿Dejarse desprotegida ante una chica que podía dispararle ante cualquier mala elección de palabras? Si le disparaba, moriría, sus regeneraciones se agotaron al dárselas al Doctor aquella vez, esta vez no tenía un modo de escapar de la muerte (valió la pena, se dice). Al mirar el asusto desde otro punto, se dio cuenta que la chica no era lo suficiente fuerte emocionalmente para disparar a muerte, no tiene la pinta de ser una de esos seres con sangre fría que la perseguían desde _aquello._

— Está bien, rubia. Ya la solté. —dice mientras tira no muy lejos su pistola—. Ahora tú.

La rubia la mira desconfiada antes de agacharse y poner su propia arma cerca de sus pies. Oh, eso no era justo. Chica tramposa, piensa.

— ¿Ves? Sin peligro alguno. —levanta los brazos en inocencia y sonríe.

— Todavía no confío en ti.

— Nadie dijo que tenías que hacerlo, cielo. Yo tampoco confío en ti, si vamos al caso.

La mirada de la chica la pone incómoda, sabe que la está analizando. Esta es la segunda vez que siente así, la primera siendo cuando Amy y Rory, sus padres biológicos, descubrieron que ella era su pequeña Melody Pond. Su mirada la pone nerviosa. Si estuviese más cerca, está segura que no podría mirarla.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta finalmente.

— Soy River Song. ¿Quién eres tú?

Su nombre enciende una chispa de conocimiento en sus ojos. Así que la conocía, interesante…

Lamenta que no se haya traído una chaqueta, el frío se le está colando en la piel. Envidia a la chica porque ella está usando una chaqueta.

— No te lo puedo decir, lo siento —dice negando medio divertida, medio cansada.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tú nombre podría desatar un desastre o algo? —pregunta sarcástica.

— O algo. No necesitas saber mi nombre, River. No es importante en este momento.

Ella frunce el ceño. "No es importante en este momento", ¿qué significa eso?

Antes de empezar a hablar, la chica la interrumpe.

— Te vi saliendo de la TARDIS —ante esto, se pone defensiva.

— ¿Y qué? —Se cruza de brazos y espera parecer amenazadora sin sus armas—. Si la vas a robar, te advierto que no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

La chica luce horrorizada. Dice—: Yo nunca, nunca la robaría.

Lo dice con tanta convicción y fragilidad que le cree. Y se pregunta, ¿de dónde vendrá esta chica?

— River, esto es importante. No tengo mucho tiempo —la chica mira su muñeca, donde tiene un brazalete—. Necesito saber qué apariencia tiene el Doctor en este momento.

Y ahí es cuando todo tiene sentido.

La cabeza le da vueltas. Es Rose. La chica es Rose. La Rose que viajó con el Doctor en dos de sus regenraciones. Oh, Dioses, esto no es bueno, piensa. Pero… ¿cómo podía estar allí tan campante si se suponía que debía estar en el universo paralelo, atrapada y sin salida alguna hasta este universo? Esta vez, nota con mejor detalle su muñeca: el 'brazalete' es más parecido a un manipulador del vórtice a un brazalete común, pero con algunas diferencias en el diseño y botones. Esto es definitivamente no bueno.

— Tú eres Rose. —dice para asegurarse. No preguntando, afirmando.

Rose luce sorprendida y cautelosa. Dioses, no la culpaba, si ella misma estuviese saltando entre universo sería mucho peor.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te dijo?

River quiere reír a lo improbable de la situación.

— ¿Quién crees tú? Me lo dijo el Doctor —Rose aguanta la respiración—. Él se ha regenerado, ¿sabes? Ya no es el mismo que conocías. Ahora usa chaqueta de tweed y corbata de lazo.

Rose hace un sonido entre sollozo e hipido. Se limpia una lágrima (aunque River tiene la certeza que es más de cansancio que de tristeza) y cuando habla, algo en su voz hace que la vea diferente.

— ¿É-él-él habla de mí?

— No. El Doctor nunca habla sobre las partes importantes de su vida —dice amarga—. Solo me mencionó tu nombre y qué hacías cuando le pregunté por qué se regeneró.

(No le dice cuál de las regeneraciones)

La cara de Rose era una mezcla de alivio, dolor y tristeza. Oh, cómo la compadece. De las acompañantes que habría podido encontrarse (quiere conocer a Donna, pero el Doctor se niega), había sido Rose Tyler la que chocó con ella. Injusto, si se lo preguntan.

Rose suspira y mira a su no-manipulador del vórtice, mira brevemente a la TARDIS, añorándola. River sabe que muy pronto se encontrará con el Doctor correcto y que luego él la regresaría otra vez al universo paralelo, sola.

— ¿Quieres que lo llame?

— ¡No! —Su violenta reacción hace que de un involuntario paso hacia atrás—. Digo, no. El Doctor no puede verme aquí. Líneas de tiempo y todo eso.

Le da una pequeña sonrisa, Rose se la devuelve, la suya más afectada.

Con un rayo de luz dorada, desaparece.

River recoge su pistola y la limpia del polvo, en un lado dice 'Bad Wolf'. Huh, raro, no recuerda que eso estuviese escrito allí. Se encoge ligeramente de hombros y regresa a la TARDIS. El Doctor estaría esperándola.


End file.
